flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Teezal
Captain Teezal is a soldier in Lord Morgarath’s service. He appears in . Description Teezal dresses mostly in Morgarath’s colors--gold and black--as a sign of his allegiance. His black surcoat is adorned with a gold slash, running from his right shoulder to his left waist. He wears a tight fitting leather cap, which has a smaller rendition of the yellow lightning bolt on it’s front. He tucked his trousers into his black riding boots. Teezal also carries a sword with him.Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Tournament at Gorlan, 1st American edition, page 18. Halt notes that he was likely used to creating a negative impression wherever he went. This is enforced by his rude and demanding attitude. When the innkeeper of The Yellow Parrot addresses him as “traveler”, Teezal angrily demands to be referred to as “Captain Teezal”. When the innkeeper refuses to be cowed, Teezal becomes annoyed, used to cringing deference from people he considered inferior.Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Tournament at Gorlan, 1st American edition, page 19. Morgarath later notes that Teezal was an “obsequious dolt,” despite being a pitiless killer and skilled torturer. Teezal is notably nervous around Morgarath, wary of displeasing him and being punished.Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Tournament at Gorlan, 1st American edition, page 168. History Little is known of Teezal’s history, though some can be inferred. Judging by his rank as Captain, Teezal is likely skilled in combat and has been faithfully serving for Morgarath for some time. He is also implied to have a criminal history, being described as a murderer and torturer. Captain Teezal first appears in The Yellow Parrot, looking for Crowley and Halt. He treats the innkeeper, Sherrin, with contempt, demanding to know if there were any travelers passing through. Sherrin, however, lies and tells him there were only locals at the inn. Despite this, Teezal announces he’ll take a look around. Spotting Crowley and Halt, he briefly interrogates them, believing them to be poachers. He then takes his leave, telling to other customers to come find him if they find the “two renegades”. He is next seen reporting to Morgarath, having heard rumors of Crowley and Halt joining forces with other dismissed rangers. However, he does not know of their plans, and Morgarath eventually decides that four or five Rangers would not endanger his plans. Teezal then catches sight of a depiction of a Wargal in Moragarath’s book, and confirms that he had heard rumors of “some terrible beasts in those mountains.” He appears once again at the Gorlan Tournament, this time bearing news of Tiller’s presence. Deducing that Arald must have figured out Morgarath’s plan, Morgarath orders Teezal to to kill Tiller in an effort to remove any evidence Arald had against him. During the Grand Melee, Farrel and Duncan team up to take out Teezal. During their planning, Martin appears and informs them that Tiller was found dead, meaning Teezal was successful in carrying out Morgarath’s orders. Before the start of the Grand Melee, Teezal reminds his followers of their plan to target Arald’ supporters. One of them objects, as two of the targets were on their team. Teezal, however, regards him scornfully and merely tells him it’ll make it that much easier to take them by surprise. Teezal almost immediately takes out one of said targets, Sir Morris of Norgate. Rallying their team, Duncan and Farrel take the blue force from behind, and Duncan knocks Teezal to his knees. A fellow red member hit him on the head with a wooden mace. Despite this, Teezal retains consciousness, only to be confronted by Arald. He attempts an overhand blow, but is stopped by Farrel, who knocks him unconscious. He then spends time recovering in Morgarath’s tent, having been heavily bandaged. Despite his injuries, Morgarath wastes no time in reprimanding him, having spent a small fortune to bail him out. He then sends him to fetch his armorers. Teezal asks what his plans are, and Morgarath tells him that he’s going to challenge Arald. After Morgarath’s failed attempt to murder Arald during the joust, he sends Teezal to get the falsified proclamation disinheriting Duncan and declaring Morgarath heir in his place. As Teezal moves to leave, he also orders him to gather his men. He quickly returns with the proclamation and a group of fifty men. When he gives Morgarath the scroll, he orders him to go to the castle and kill Oswald. He agrees and departs for the castle. He is assumed to have escaped Castle Gorlan with Morgarath and the rest of his followers. Skills Though never shown, Teezal is assumed to have some skill in sword fighting, as implied by both the sword he wears and his status as Captain. Although he participated in the Grand Melee, he is taken out almost immediately by Duncan and Farrel, giving him no chance to show any skill. Additionally, Morgarath notes that he is also skilled in the areas of torture and murder, though, the former is never shown. He does, however, successfully kill Tiller offstage. Relationships Morgarath Oddly enough, Teezal appears to have a fairly strong relationship with his Lord. Despite Teezal being afraid of him, Morgarath notes his usefulness and loyalty.Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Tournament at Gorlan, 1st American edition, page 168. After Teezal becomes nervous when discussing the Wargals, Morgarath assures Teezal that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Tournament at Gorlan, 1st American edition, page 173. Additionally, after hosting Baron Peller, Baron Cordell, and Baron Meagher in his tent, Morgarath invites him to have some of the wine they didn’t finish, which Teezal eagerly accepts.Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Tournament at Gorlan, 1st American edition, page 283. Later, when Teezal is beaten during the Grand Melee, Morgarath pays to have him freed (though his is notably furious at Teezal’s failure).Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years: The Tournament at Gorlan, 1st American edition, page 313. Trivia * Unlike most other characters, Teezal does not have an English name, nor a variation on one. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Araluens Category:Criminals